Fuck You, I'm Not a Bottom!
by SexyGleek4life
Summary: Santana refuses to admit that she's a bottom. So G!P Brittany makes her. How? The old fashioned sex way!


It was just a regular Saturday night for the two of us as a half-eaten pizza was thrown on the glass coffee table of Santana's apartment and a movie played—something I wasn't sure if she was watching or not. Santana cuddled further into my side as the commercial for a weird tow service called _Camel Tow_ played today for the umpteenth time. I loved when she cuddled with me and even though she wouldn't admit it, she liked it too.

Strolling through Facebook, I just happened to come across this…test of sorts. It was called the girlfriend tag. Supposedly, it tested how well your partner knew you. Clicking on it and reading through the questions, I knew I wanted to see what Santana would answer. Although I was pretty sure she would get most—if not all—correct, it still sounded fun.

"Babe?" I asked. She looked up with those beautiful brown eyes and hummed.

"I wanna try something." Her eyebrows rose and that sexy signature smirk she held made an appearance.

"Not _that _kind of fun, maybe later though." I added with a wink. Her smirk faltered and she looked confused.

I positioned my body to face her instead of her cuddling into my side. She didn't look particularly happy about that, but problem for another time. "I want you to do the girlfriend tag with me."

Her brows furrowed. "What that couples thing people do on YouTube?" I nodded. "No, Britt. It's stupid. And you're supposed to do it on camera.

As she slumped against the couch, I gave her what Quinn called the "I get what I want" look.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, _no._" I sniffled and looked away. I didn't like playing dirty—well I did, but that's beside the point.

"No, Britt-Britt. Don't cry. Ugh…fine. I'll do the stupid tag."

I inwardly clapped and turned back around, wiping the "tears" from my eyes. "Okay, first question. "When did we meet and where?" She turned towards me and huffed, her knees landing to lie against mine.

"We met on the first week of college when Puck tried to feel you up and I threatened to kick his ass." I totally remembered that. I was so nervous and the first person to actually talk to me that day was Santana. She came along all sweet and confident, sending me her corniest pick-up lines, which I was a sucker for. However, Puck, with his newly shaven head and swagger-stricken walk paraded up to us and decided I was into him. I'd never seen Santana so mad. She still holds it against him until this day.

"Okay, next question. When did you meet my parents?"

"Ugh, really, Britt? You're gonna bring that up again?"

"You _have_ to answer it."

She growled out a murmured string of curses before answering. "I met your parents for the first time when they busted into your dorm room and found us in the middle of fucking. They wouldn't let it go for the whole first year of our relationship!"

"Hey, my _dad _saw my pale ass. And my mom saw something a lot was worse for me." When she told me to move on to the next question, I knew her face was beet read. She'd been so scared of meeting my parents and then they decided to give me a surprise visit. My mom just told me she was glad I was in good shape…

"What's a food I don't like?"

"Duck," She immediately replied. I laughed at the shy smile on her face. If you didn't happen to know, a duck was my favorite animal.

"Okay…next," I said as I strolled through the questions. "Oooh. Who wears the pants in the relationship?"

"Me," She immediately said. Looking up, I could tell she was serious. "You've got to be kidding. You think you wear the pants." She nodded. "You disagree?"

"Ugh, yeah. Babe, I obviously wear the pants."

"Why? Because you have a dick?"

"No," I drew out, "because I'm the more dominant one."

"Brittany. I'm the top, not you."

"You are _not _the top."

"You think you're the top because it fits your image. I know you love when I top you."

"That is _so _not true," she said, stepping off the couch."

"Really? I'm always on top during sex, except when you ride me."

"So?"

"And I'm the big spoon when we cuddle afterwards."

"You're warm," she said as she walked around the couch.

"I said that I loved you first."

"You just go the chance to say it first."

"You sit on my lap at parties and when we go out. I hold the door open_ and_ I pull out your chair when we go to restaurants."

"Oh, what? Being a gentleman makes you a top?"

"When we make out you pull me on top of you instead of pushing me on my back. Just admit you like me topping you. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed of anything. I'm a top. You know it. I know it. Our friends know it."

"Please, they've known I was a top since you left all those scratches on my back."

"That was once!" she yelled from the kitchen. "Anyways, I'll just prove you wrong tomorrow when we see them. I'll ask them who they think tops.

And so she did.

* * *

Santana had been a pain in the ass all day. Just to tell you what happened last night, she made me sleep on the couch, saying she didn't want the spooning to go to my head any more than it already was. Then, I tried to make her breakfast which she wouldn't eat, claiming she was a strong, proud woman who could make their own breakfast and didn't need to depend on anybody else. I shrugged and went to take a shower.

When we Quinn's apartment, she wouldn't let me open the car door for her, hold the door, or push the elevator button. She _seriously _didn't want to admit she loved being a bottom. I didn't mind. I loved her being a bottom. Our sex life was perfect as is; I was just hoping her stubbornness wouldn't get in the way of that.

Quinn was having a little get together to celebrate her and Rachel finally getting together. I was happy for them. They met each other the same day as San and I. It only took them longer to realize they liked each other in a more-than-platonic way. Santana wouldn't show it, but she was just as happy as me.

Entering the rather large apartment, thanks to Mrs. Fabray, I saw all of our friends. We hadn't been able to rail everyone in for a hang-out in a while due to our busy schedules with college and work, so I was extremely happy to see them, especially Mercedes since she'd been in L.A for the last couple of months.

Santana walked into the apartment before me and immediately walked over to the bucket of beers. I strolled over to Rachel and gave her a hug, congratulating on finally growing a set of balls and asking Quinn out. I could tell she was drunk by her glazed eyes and the way she tried to hump me, calling me Q-bear. Yep. Drunk.

It was about a half an hour later that they were all sitting on the couches in front of Quinn's fireplace—all the couples cuddling. Quinn and Rachel were cuddled into each other's sides, Sam and Mercedes were quite comfortable, the Asian Fury were...doing Asian cuddling, Tina asking Mike why it had to be Asian cuddling and not just regular cuddling, and Kurt sat atop Blaine's lap, Blaine's around his waist. The only couple that weren't actually embracing was—do want to guess or should I just tell you?—me and Santana. Well, would you look at that.

Usually Santana would be comfortably nestled on my lap, but because she didn't want to be a "bottom", she sat all the way across the couch, something I didn't like.

"Okay, enough of this awkward tension, why aren't you and Santana being all cuddly?" asked Kurt as he touched around the edges of Blaine's pink bowtie.

Suddenly the whole group redirected their eyes towards us and I felt myself blushing. "Someone can't accept something." I said as I stared over at Santana, cross legged and arms folded.

"I don't need to accept it because it isn't true," she shot back, glaring at Kurt for bringing the topic up.

I heard Quinn sigh. "What happened now?"

"She won't accept that she's a bottom."

"Because I'm _not _a bottom," she said, her eyes glaring dangerously.

"You're a bottom," Kurt said bluntly.

"No I-"

"Save it girlfriend. You're more of a bottom than I am. And I am definitely a bottom," he said, smirking at a blushing Blaine.

When everybody nodded she groaned. "Rachel…a little help."

"Santana, I think you're in denial."

Santana growled and got up. "I need something stronger than this."

* * *

It was a week later that Santana had finally let us be intimate again and that I was allowed to sleep in the same bed as her. I was so relieved because my back was starting to hurt—however comfortable our couch was—and I missed sleeping with her in my arms.

It was after dinner when I followed her into the bedroom. To be honest, all this rebellion got me really horny and I hadn't had sex in a week. She was going to find out that she was the bottom.

I spun her around by her hips and muted her question with my lips. My thin lips pressed against her thicker ones, sliding against each other in a heated passion. I pulled her into my body and she wrapped her arms around my neck, scratching at the base of my neck the way she knew I liked.

I grabbed her ass and lifted her to wrap her legs around my waist. As I did so, I walked us over to the cleanly made bed and dropped her. I climbed over her, my hair dangling over to the side and my toned arms holding myself up.

"Are you ready to finally accept that you're a bottom?" I asked as I nipped at her ear, the only spot to make her vibrate with want, other than her goodies.

"I'm not a bottom," she hissed as she pulled off my shirt. When I lifted to pull off my shirt, she twisted to sit on my lap and sucked sharply at my neck, roughly grasping at my boobs. I moaned and threw my head back, leaving her with more room. She nipped from my throat to my jaw until she met my lips, thrusting her tongue into my open lips. I grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up until it was over her rambunctious twins. While she threw it off, I ran my hands over her toned stomach, scratching the way I knew gave her chills. When she shuttered, I smirked and brought her in for another kiss. Her hands went for my belt as I unclasped her bra and threw it somewhere across the room.

She thrust her hand into the loose boxers I was wearing and I moaned as she slowly rubbed me to my full length. I reluctantly grabbed her wrist from my pants and lied it on my abs. I pulled off the pants and threw them at the end of the bed, leaving me in only my bra and ducky boxers.

She groaned at my sight and kissed me again, sucking hard on my tongue. I ripped the panties off her and began to rub, loving how she reacted to my touch. Her mouth tasted of the peppermint stick she had eaten earlier mixed with the wine she drank at dinner. Even though I didn't drink, the taste was welcomed because it was _Santana_.

Distracted by my touch, I flipped her over once again and took pleasure in her surprised gasp. I nipped at the lobe of her ear while I pinched her clit between my fingers. My dick throbbed with want, but I had to make her admit to loving to being a bottom. I slowly moved down her body, nipping at her most sensitive areas and soothing them with my delicate tongue. I kissed and licked around her defined stomach and placed a kiss at the small scar on her hip, loving how her hips jumped in excitement.

I slowly licked around the small mound before running my tongue over her slit, but not actually going in. Opening her lower lips, I was overcome with desire to lick all the wetness from her and take that engorged clit into my mouth. So I did.

Her hips humped my face as I spelled out the alphabet along her center, switching from her clit to her opening. I was contemplating when to stick a few fingers in there when Santana go sick of my teasing and did it herself, moaning at the pleasure she gave herself. Although it was such a hot sight that any girlfriend would want to see, I had plans for her and this wasn't one of them.

I pulled my mouth away, distracted by how wet her fingers were when the left her sex, and pulled her fingers. As she groaned at the loss, I sucked her fingers into my mouth and sighed at the taste of her. It had to the best taste ever…other than pizza rolls and Santana's armpits.

I pinned her arms above her head and tssked.

"San…you gotta behave."

I lined my throbbing self up with her and groaned at the heat radiating from her. When I pushed in, we both sighed and I lifted myself up on my arms and stared down at her panting form, speeding my thrusts after a minute.

"Do you like how I fuck you, Santana?" I nipped at her neck, running my fingers over her hard, dusky, nipples.

"Do you love my fat cock pumping into you?" Her hands moved to claw into my back and I knew she was loving it, but didn't want to admit it.

I dropped the hand from her nipple to stroke her hard clit in rough circles, causing her to moan and claw at my back harder. I didn't mind all that much, it was the kind of pleasurable pain, however, I wasn't sure I'd feel that way in the morning.

She groaned as I thrust deeper, hitting that spot over and over again.

"Fuck, babe, I'm gonna cum. God, I'm cum all over your big dick."

I pulled out just as I felt her tightening around me, rubbing my wet head lightly around her clit.

"Babe," she whined, thrusting her hips t for me rub against her.

"Admit it," I whispered against those full lips. "Admit you want me. Admit you _love _me dominating you.

When she didn't answer while I stroked myself, I decided that I would push her to the brink so many times until she was forced to admit it.

I roughly spread her legs open, and thrust in, my dick being fully sheathed inside her. I laid my full body on top of her and thrust with all my strength—so much that the bed began to bang against the wall. She swore loudly and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Say it baby. Say it and I'll make you come so hard," I said, panting. I was so close and wanted to come so badly, but I had to make her say it.

"Just say it," I whispered on a particularly hard thrust.

As I began to slow she yelled, "Fine. I love you fucking me, okay? I love being a bottom. Now. Fuck. Me.

With all the energy I had left, I sped up and slammed into her as hard and fast as I could. When she bit into my shoulder and tightened deliciously around my length, I let go and came hard inside her with a so-not-hot grunt.

Shallowly thrusting, I took my time to catch my breath and looked at Santana's blushing face.

"Shit," she said as I collapsed on her, us both in a sweaty, tangled mess of limbs. "Maybe being a bottom isn't so bad after all.

* * *

**I know this isn't my best work, seeing as I didn't spend as much time on it as I did with the others, but I'm still hoping that you will like it! Also feel free to send me any prompts that you would love to read. Although I am starting school again, I still write almost every day and will hopefully be updating a lot sooner. –SexyGleek4life**


End file.
